


Dreams (Domestic Crobby Drabbles)

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: A series of drabbles set after Dreams





	Dreams (Domestic Crobby Drabbles)

"Regan? Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Daddy's sick," Regan said, looking up at Crowley. "So I'm keepin' watch."

Crowley crouched down in front of the little girl. "Daddy's fine sweetheart, don't worry."

"Then why does he keep yelling?" the four-year-old asked. "And saying naughty words?"

"He's not feeling well," Crowley answered, trying to come up with an explanation appropriate for a four-year-old.

"When's he gonna get better?" Regan asked, reaching for Crowley to hold her as Bobby yelled out again.

"He should be better by tonight," Crowley said, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Why don't you go play with Mary and I'll keep watch for Daddy?"

Regan thought about it with what was obviously all the seriousness the four-year-old possessed and then some.

"You'll make sure Daddy's safe?" she asked, being such a daddy's girl she barely even trusted her poppa with him.

"Cross my heart," Crowley promised, setting the girl down and pushing her lightly towards the living room where her cousins were playing.

Once she was out of sight, Crowley's smile turned to a worried frown and he entered the room. "Regan was standing guard for you," he said quietly to Bobby. "She's worried."

"Always was a daddy's girl," Bobby chuckled between contractions, "How'd you get her away?"

"Sent her to play with Mary, figured between her and Bobby John, she'd be plenty occupied."

"Smart," Bobby groaned as another contraction started.

"Shouldn't be long now love," Crowley whispered, kissing Bobby on the forehead.

"I hate you," Bobby groaned as the contraction ended.

"I know, love."

* * *

This time, when the baby was born, Dean handed the infant to Crowley straight away and allowed him to deal with the squalling, blood covered infant while he cleaned up Bobby and the room so Regan could come in.

"It's a boy," Crowley said, handing the still naked, but now clean, infant to Bobby. "Carter James?"

"He looks like a Carter," Bobby agreed, looking the infant over before wrapping him in a soft towel. "Dean?"

Dean nodded, slipping out of the room to get the couple's other child.

"A lot less stressful this time," Bobby whispered, leaning against Crowley.

"Regan was the first half demon child born in five hundred years," Crowley said. "We knew there would be complications love."

Bobby grumbled something he probably shouldn't have said in front of small children, but still snuggled, (he refused to acknowledge the word) into Crowley as Dean opened the door to allow Regan in.

"Careful sweetheart," Crowley said as she was about to launch herself onto Bobby. "Daddy's holding on to something special."

Regan brightened and allowed Crowley to lift her onto the bed, kneeling beside Bobby, peering into the baby's face. "Is that my Bobby John?" she asked, her voice inside quiet.

"It is," Crowley answered as Bobby chuckled, then winced. "His name is Carter."

Regan smiled and kissed Carter's forehead. "Love you, Carter," she whispered. "He's sleepin' Poppa," she said, turning to Crowley as Bobby let out a jaw-splitting yawn.

"He is," Crowley agreed. "And I think Daddy needs some sleep too."

"Okay," Regan agreed, kissing Bobby on the cheek, Carter on the forehead, and laying down on the bed, closing her eyes. "Night-night."

"Not exactly what I meant," Crowley said with a soft smile. "But it'll work."

"Good thing we have a big bed, right?" Bobby asked, moving just enough so that he could lay Carter down on the bed between him and Regan. "You gonna join us?"

Crowley smiled, kissed Bobby and their two children gently, and laid down as well. "Of course love."

* * *

"Daddy?" Regan called, climbing onto the couch next to Bobby. "What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding Carter," Bobby said, kissing her on the forehead. "Did you need something?"

Regan shook her head, leaning against his side and sucking her thumb. "Love you, Daddy," she said around her thumb.

"We love you too, baby," Bobby said. "Do you want to hold Carter when he's done eating?"

Regan nodded eagerly, pulling her thumb from her mouth. "Can I feed him next time?"

"You can help," Bobby said, shifting Carter to burp him. "Where's Poppa?"

"He got a call," Regan said, "Went poof."

"Wonderful," Bobby groaned. "Guess we should get dinner started."

"But I wanna hold Carter," Regan said with a pout.

"He's not going anywhere fast, Regan," Bobby said, standing from the couch. "Spaghetti for dinner?"

"Okay," Regan said with a sigh, sliding off the couch and grabbing the bottom hem of Bobby's shirt, following him into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Regan asked as she 'helped' Bobby make dinner. "How come Mary has Jo and CJ and Bobby John, and I've only got Carter?" She looked up at Bobby with wide eyes.

Bobby thought on that for a moment. "You know that Daddy is older than Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean, right?"

Regan nodded. "But Poppa is older than you, and Uncle Cas is older than _everything_."

"True," Bobby said with a grin, "But Uncle Cas and Poppa don't get old."

"'Cause Poppa's a demon," Regan said, proud of herself for remembering. "And Uncle Cas is an angel."

"Exactly," Bobby said. "But I already had two babies."

Regan thought for a moment. "Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam?" she guessed.

"Bingo," Bobby said, tapping Regan on the nose. "So you're actually Jo instead of Mary."

"Jo's still little," Regan disagreed, "Littler than Carter." 

"But bigger than CJ," Bobby countered.

Regan thought for a moment before another thought hit her. "One of the boys in my preschool class said that after two babies, mommies and daddies can't love any more babies," she looked up at Bobby with big wet eyes. "If Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean were your babies first, does that mean you don't love me and Carter?"

Bobby stopped what he was doing (scrambling meat) and wrapped Regan in a hug. "Don't you ever think that," Bobby told the little girl, kissing her forehead. "Nothin' could ever keep me and Poppa from loving you and Carter more than anything else in the world."

"I love you too Daddy," Regan said. "Forever and ever."

* * *

Bobby woke up slowly, a rare treat these days.

"You awake love?" Crowley asked, kissing Bobby softly and chastely.

"Maybe," Bobby grunted, "Regan and Carter?"

"With Moose and Squirrel," Crowley assured his partner. "Just the two of us for today."

"Why?" Bobby asked, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Really, Robert?" Crowley asked, giving the hunter an unamused look.

Bobby thought for a moment before his brain hit upon the date. "Our anniversary," the hunter said.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Crowley asked, lips quirking in a small smile.

"I did not," Bobby said, reaching for a box on his bedside table. "I hope you know how impossible you are to shop for, by the way," he said, handing the box to Crowley.

Crowley opened the box and smiled. He took out an iron cuff with words etched inside and out. "Protection?" he asked, running a finger over the cut-out words.

"Of a sort," Bobby said as Crowley found the beginning and started to read the words.

" _Numquam periit amor_ ," Crowley said, reading out the words.

"Love never dies," Bobby translated as Crowley examined the inside of the bracelet.

"Not sure I like the implications of these dashes," Crowley said, tapping the dashes beside the birthdates inscribed next to the names of Bobby, Regan, and Carter.

"You know it's going to happen eventually," Bobby said softly, "There's no use avoiding it."

"Robert," Crowley said, setting the cuff down.

"I know," Bobby said, cutting Crowley off. "You don't want to think about it, but it's going to happen."

"Not today," Crowley said, picking up the cuff and slipping it on his wrist. "Not for a long while. So we're not going to think about it."

"Alright," Bobby agreed, seeing the vulnerability in Crowley's expression.

"Thank you," Crowley said, shoulders slumping slightly in relief.

"Come here," Bobby pulled Crowley into a hug. Now, I believe you had plans?"

Crowley smiled smally, pulling away a bit. "Trying to distract me Singer?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe," Bobby said with a grin. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Crowley parroted. "But maybe you should try harder."

Bobby grinned, "Oh I will," he agreed.

* * *

"I thought you had this place warded against everything," Crowley said, trying to stem the flow of blood from Bobby's wounds.

"Not like I can ward against you," Bobby said, coughing and coughing and coughing up blood. "Or your hounds."

"Idiot," Crowley growled, wiping tears from his eyes with his arm. "Why didn't you go to the panic room?"

"Not enough time," Bobby said, "Sent Regan and Carter and had to hold them off." His voice was getting weaker and Crowley could tell he wasn't going to make it.

"I love you," Crowley whispered, kissing Bobby one last time.

"I love you too," Bobby whispered with his last breath. "Take care of 'em Fergus."

Sam, Dean, and Cas found Crowley sobbing over Bobby's body an hour later.

* * *

"You guys gonna be okay?" Dean asked, putting a hand on Crowley's shoulder as they watched Bobby's body burn.

"I'm not sure," Crowley answered, shrugging Dean's hand off and kneeling down to wrap his arms around Regan and Carter.

"When's Daddy coming back?" Regan asked, clinging to Crowley as if she was afraid he would leave too.

"He's not," Crowley whispered. "But I'm not leaving you guys," he promised, "Not for a long, long time."

"Love you, Poppa," Carter said, burying his face in Crowley's shirt, away from the fire.

"I love you, too," Crowley told them, kissing them on the top of the head.

"Poppa?" Regan asked, nuzzling into him, trying to get away from the fire as well. "I wanna go home."

"In a few minutes sweetheart," Crowley told her. "Why don't you go play with Mary and Bobby John?"

"Don't wanna leave you," Regan said, holding Crowley closer.

"Alright," Crowley allowed, letting Carter go to play with his cousins and holding Regan closer.

"I want Daddy," Regan sniffled.

"Here," Crowley said, pulling out one of Bobby's favorite hats. "For remembering."

Regan took the hat, clutching it to her chest.

"Don't hats go on your head?" Crowley teased, pulling her hair lightly.

She giggled, toying with the hat before putting it on her head.

"There's my girl," Crowley said as the fire burned away. "Can you go get the urn from Uncle Cas?"

Regan nodded, eyes wide and dark under the brim of the hat, and ran back to the cars where the others were waiting.

"It's sweet," a mocking female voice said from the shadows. "Seeing how much you pretend to care."

"It's called love, Mother," Crowley replied as Rowena stepped out of the shadows. "I take it you found the information I was looking for?"

"It was Meg," Rowena said carelessly, "She's always had it out for you."

"Her father was in charge before the boys killed him. She's been trying to get what she sees as her 'rightful position'. It's ridiculous."

"So she killed your...dalliance," Rowena said, lip curling in a sneer.

"He was my husband," Crowley told her, "And my daughter will be back soon, so leave."

Rowena glared at Crowley, but left, disappearing back into the shadows.

"Who was that Poppa?" Regan asked, coming back with the urn, nearly as big as she was.

"Nobody important," Crowley assured her, taking the urn and carefully gathering the ashes. "Come on," he said, standing. "Let's go home."

_Robert Steven Singer August 12, 1950-October 31, 2022 ___

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.
> 
> There may be more to come, but this is all I have written so far.
> 
> Not beta'd and I don't own Supernatural


End file.
